Real and Clone
by Alex Marr
Summary: Damian Al Ghul saves his brother, Damian Wayne, from the fate of Batman Inc 8 For Damian Al Ghul is the real and Damian Wayne is the clone


Damian Al Ghul, watched from the distance. He watched as his "clone" was accepted, no forced, into the Batman family. The puppet he has sent in, the "programmed" being. How strange it must have been, to meet face to face, with the man called "Father." (Yet never truly will be) A blade at the throat of Batman and that snarky voice of "I imagined you taller."

How it all starts here and now. From the distance, Damian watched. Watched how the "clone" would lash out, take down and hurt the "so called family." The clone was interesting, acting more out of the program then even Damian himself, didn't even imagine happening. With the loss of "Father", Damian felt the clone was no longer needed. But like life, things change. How he had enjoyed watching his "clone" take on the name of Robin, proving himself to be worthy. Be it that now the "new" Batman was Richard Grayson, ex-Nightwing, ex-Robin.  
It fascinated how the clone, who once had no problem killing, was changing. Being accepted, cared for and loved. Having his own thoughts, feelings and actions. The clone was becoming something else, something more Human. This made Damian uneasy, for the clone shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't programed.

"Father" returned. Batman became Batman once more. Robin was momentarily benched, for "Father" didn't trust the clone. (His own supposed blood) The clone didn't have the trust of his "Father., not like the trust Richard had given him. It was the mistrust that Timothy Drake would give the clone. That same feeling of mistrust. Unknown to everyone but Damian, that hurt the clone deeply. So he was amused at what the clone would do…Lash out, taking it out on Tim, the Red Robin.

Damian found it interesting, the rival of the two, fighting for "Father's" attention, or even Richards. What Tim doesn't know, but Damian does, is that all the clone want's, have always wanted from him, was his acceptance. Something Damian scoffed at, how weak this clone was growing.

The clone's interaction with the Butler was amusing, to say the least. How he would sit with the boy, keep him in check, making sure when the clone did do something foolish, Alfred Pennyworth was there to stop him, or at least put a tracer on the boy. How simple minded for the clone to overlook Alfred, considering the man did raise "Father."

What excited Damian the most, was when the clone went after the ex-dead Robin, the Red Hood, Jason Todd. The clone had pulled a cheap move, attacking when the Red Hood least expected it. Triggering memories and attacking when the man was already weakened. That was what Damian missed about the clone, the ruthlessness. He half expected his clone to kill again, like he had done so in the past. But it shocked Damian, that all he did was hit and run, taking the red helmate as a prize.

Damian grew more interested in his clone, the moment he gained a friend. It was a dog. I useless one at that. "Father" had bought it for him. Named it Titus. That animal had brought kindness to the clone's eyes. That look, made Damian longing for something as well, but he couldn't place it. He was never shown that part of "love". Then the clone got a cow, naming it something stupid and childish. What in the right mind….who…would name a cow….Batcow? Then one day, Alfred brought home a kitten. The look at appeared on the boy's face, made Damian's heart flutter. He named that cat, Alfred.

Damian couldn't help but grow attached to his clone now. More so than ever, after he watched the boy comb the streets underground, looking for something so small, yet had a huge meaning to their "father". A single pearl. The teachings of their father, finally reaching to a child's soul that was covered in darkness. The trust and acceptance finally given, from the hardships in both of their lives. Damian watched as Bruce held the clone. No. Damian watched as Bruce held his son, Damian Wayne, in his arms. Damian couldn't help but do something he had never done in his whole life. He cried.

So when Damian heard, that his clone…no, his little brother, was going to go help father fight Talia, their mother, Damian wasn't going to sit this one out. Because for some reason, Damian knew that someone was going to die that night. He knew that someone was going to be his little brother, Bruce Wayne's son, Batman's Robin. Damian made his way, towards a flying boy in a Robotic Robin suit. He was going to stop him, control him, hide him, till the danger was over. At least over for Damian Wayne until the storm blew over.  
Damian Al Ghul was no match for Heretic, as he knew his brother Damian Wayne wouldn't be either. So in that moment, that fight in which he lost his life, a thought crossed his mind. The real Damian smiled, even as he felt his body grow limp, tears falling once again.

"How great it is to be a hero, to protect the ones you love. Even if you are a clone, you are still my brother…"


End file.
